


Eyjafjallajökull

by SomeCoffee (Marlene_On_The_Wall)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, the usual glass to the head
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_On_The_Wall/pseuds/SomeCoffee
Summary: Una telefonata che potrebbe risolvere un problema di lavoro si può trasformare in tutt’altro, quando a rispondere è un Boss che di lavorare ha ben poca voglia.





	Eyjafjallajökull

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic era stata scritta nel 2010, anno in cui il vulcano islandese Eyjafjöll decise di eruttare vaporizzando parte del ghiacciaio sopra di esso, l'Eyjafjallajökull, e spargendo ceneri vulcaniche nei cieli di mezza Europa, cosa che comportò la chiusura degli spazi aerei per alcune settimane.

Arrivato a trenta e rotti anni uno lo dovrebbe capire che i problemi non sempre si risolvono urlando. Alla stessa età avrebbe anche già dovuto intuire che, se l'interlocutore non ti può sentire, sgolarsi è ancora più vano.  
Se però raggiunti i trent'anni ancora non hai capito che urlare contro il telegiornale è, oltre che inutile, pure un tantino da psicopatici, allora forse ti conviene farti qualche domanda.  
Ma Squalo di domande non se n'è mai fatte, così quel giorno continuò imperterrito a insultare conduttori e servizi di telegiornali.  
  
“Squalo, tesoro, guarda che né loro né tu potete farci niente”  
  
“Al diavolo, cazzo, quel merda di vulcano! Erano quasi duecento anni che non faceva nulla, poteva mica starsene buono un altro po'? E poi tutte queste paranoie, gli aeroporti di mezza Europa chiusi perché? Perché forse, magari, c'è il rischio che si danneggino i motori degli aerei e che questi vengano giù! E qui che non si fanno andare i nostri aerei privati per lo stesso motivo! Hanno paura di crepare in questa maniera? Ma porca vacca, rischiamo di essere ammazzati un giorno sì e l'altro anche e loro si preoccupano di un po' di fuliggine? Cagasotto che non sono altro!”  
  
Squalo sottolineò il discorso agitandosi sul divano e sbracciandosi. Il tutto con il telecomando in mano.  
Lussuria, più che stare a sentire gli sproloqui dell'altro, seguì l'oggetto con lo sguardo e, dopo qualche istante per analizzare la situazione, si avvicinò, lo tolse dalle grinfie di Squalo e lo appoggiò fuori dalla sua portata. Visto come lo spadaccino si stava dimenando le probabilità che gli scivolasse di mano e finisse contro un vaso, la tele o una qualche testa erano abbastanza alte.  
  
“Suvvia, basterà... basterà accettare solo missioni fattibili senza dover prendere un aereo, oppure prendere altri mezzi almeno per qualche tempo, no?”  
  
Squalo lo guardò esasperato “Il fatto è che _tutte_ le missioni che ci hanno rifilato in questo periodo sono in luoghi in cui è opportuno arrivarci in aereo, per questioni di distanza e di tempismo. A meno che, ovvio, uno non voglia giungere con calma sul luogo e scoprire che, mentre era in viaggio, l'obbiettivo se l'è data a gambe o che non ci sono più le condizioni necessarie per svolgere il lavoro come si deve” Aggiunse poi con una punta di sarcasmo: “Ma si sa, ci divertiamo tutti ad essere spediti chissà dove per nulla.”  
  
Lussuria si fece per un attimo pensieroso, prima di rispondergli “Be’, in effetti è quel che è successo a Levi, ma l'ho sentito ieri e non mi pare che si stesse annoiando, a Parigi, nonostante gli fosse saltata la missione; devo dire che ha preso la cosa con filosofia.”  
  
Al che lo spadaccino, dopo un attimo di stupore, diede in escandescenze “VOOOOOOOOI! E' ancora lì?! Non ce l'abbiamo mandato a fare il turista! Chiamalo immediatamente e digli di prendere un treno, un pullman, una bicicletta, quel che gli pare e che torni qui!”  
  
Poi prese fiato per qualche secondo, permettendo alla propria faccia paonazza di riprendere un colore umano. Dopo questa piccola pausa aggiunse, con voce più calma ma ugualmente un poco irosa “... e vedi di fargli portare a casa una bottiglia di buon cognac.”  
  
“Il principe vuole una riproduzione in scala 1:1 della Tour Eiffel!” urlò Belphegor da un'altra stanza.  
  
“Oh, che bella idea! Allora io mi farò portare l'ultimo smalto di Chanel, ha un colore così particolare!”  
  
“Fatevi portare quel cavolo che vi pare, basta che Levi riporti il culo qui!” sbottò infine Squalo.  
  
Lussuria lo osservò per un attimo, cosa che fece spazientire lo spadaccino ancora di più.  
  
"Che hai da guardare?!" gli disse praticamente ringhiandogli contro.  
  
Lussuria, esaminandolo ancora per qualche secondo, gli rispose “Tu normalmente sei nervoso, ma non ti sembra di stare esagerando? Alla fine abbiamo sempre rifiutato un sacco di missioni, non vedo perché prendersela così tanto.”  
  
“Voooooi, adesso me la stavo prendendo con Levi!”  
  
“Sì, ma la vera causa del tuo malumore sono le missioni saltate.”  
  
Squalo si alzò dal divano e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza “E' la _modalità_ , va bene? Finché rifiutiamo perché non hanno una percentuale di riuscita almeno del 90% o perché semplicemente _non ci va_ è un conto, doverlo fare per colpa di un fottutissimo vulcano che si stava annoiando è un altro!”  
  
Lussuria prima di ribattere fece una pausa, ponderando tra sé e sé; poi, con tono di chi ha capito dove sta veramente il problema, disse “Non è che hai anche l'intestino un po' pigro? Un bel decotto di malva dovrebbe aiutar...”  
  
“Che c'entra il mio intestino?!” Squalo pronunciò questa frase con tono non molto velatamente assassino, tono che Lussuria o non sentì o ignorò.  
  
“Mah, sai, problemi al basso ventre di solito rendono una persona più irritabile di quello che è, quindi pensavo che risolvendo quello magari ti calmerai un pochino...”  
  
“Lussuria?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Vaffanculo” e Squalo si diresse verso la porta.  
  
“Dove vai?”  
  
“A chiedere al Boss se è arrivato un qualche lavoro fattibile.”  
  
“Ok, sei proprio sicuro quindi di non volere un decottino?”  
  
Lo spadaccino senza neanche guardare l'altro uscì dalla stanza borbottando una sequela di insulti irripetibili a suo indirizzo.

~~

Quando Squalo arrivò davanti all'ufficio del Boss entrò senza neanche degnarsi di bussare.  
  
“Vooooooi, Xanxus, è arrivato un qualcosa di fattibile o no?”  
  
La bicchierata di rito lo colpì in piena fronte.  
  
“VOOOOOOOOI!”  
  
“Non urlare, feccia. E vedi di non parlare da solo nei pressi del mio ufficio, ti si sentiva brontolare fin da in fondo al corridoio.”  
  
“E' che Lussuria...”  
  
Xanxus gli rivolse un'occhiata tagliente “Qualcuno ti ha chiesto perché?”  
  
Squalo, zittito in malo modo, prese a togliersi pezzi e pezzetti di vetro dai capelli, imprecando mentalmente contro Xanxus.  
  
_'Dannato Boss che beve invece di lavorare!'_ anche se subito dopo realizzò quanto questa considerazione fosse riduttiva: infatti era più corretto affermare che Xanxus bevesse al posto di vivere.  
  
Voltò la testa per guardarlo: era svaccato sulla sedia e coi piedi sulla scrivania, stivali sporchi sopra delle carte, forse anche importanti, la mano destra che, senza aver più un bicchiere in mano, giocherellava nervosamente con una matita, la camicia aperta come se facesse chissà quanto caldo. Squalo stava così bene con su tutta la divisa chiusa e allacciata… ma dopo qualche attimo passato con lo sguardo bloccato sulla pelle del Boss lasciata scoperta dai bottoni slacciati iniziò a sentire un po' di caldo anche lui. Magari era quell'ufficio stesso ad essere più caldo delle altre stanze.  
Magari.  
  
“Smettila di fissare” il tono di Xanxus era il solito, di ordine dato in malo modo, ma l'orecchio allenato di Squalo distinse una nota divertita.  
  
_'Bastardo'_.  
  
“IO non stavo affatto fissan...”  
  
“E portami un altro bicchiere. Muoviti”  
  
Nonostante tutto, Squalo fece come gli era stato detto, perché così era da anni e così sarebbe stato anche ora: l'altro poteva insultarlo, picchiarlo, bicchierarlo e stovigliarlo a piacimento, ma lo spadaccino avrebbe sempre obbedito ai suoi ordini, per quanto banali o al limite del capriccio potessero essere, anche se magari di malavoglia e brontolando.  
Recuperò quindi un bicchiere integro dalla credenza, si avvicinò alla scrivania, lo riempì di scotch e lo porse a Xanxus. Quest'ultimo lo prese, lo fissò per un attimo, poi si alzò e ne rovesciò il contenuto in testa a Squalo. Prima che il suo secondo in comando potesse riprendersi dal momento di sconcerto e prima che la sua bocca, da spalancata per lo stupore che era, potesse produrre un qualsiasi suono (molto probabilmente un “vooooi!”) spaccatimpani, Xanxus disse:  
  
“Ti ho forse detto che lo dovevi anche riempire?” e lanciò il bicchiere contro il muro, mandandolo in mille pezzi.  
  
“Ma... ma... MAVAFFANCUmmmmmpf!”  
  
Squalo fu impossibilitato dal finire di mandare il Boss verso altri lidi, perché quest’ultimo gli aveva appena tappato la bocca con una mano, intrappolandolo allo stesso tempo tra la scrivania e il proprio corpo.  
  
“Ti ho detto che non devi urlare. Mi sembrava di essere stato abbastanza chiaro, idiota.”  
  
Lo spadaccino lo guardò malissimo, ma la sua occhiataccia non poteva certo competere con quella praticamente omicida che gli stava rivolgendo ora Xanxus.  
  
In quel momento squillò il telefono. Il capo dei Varia tolse la mano dalla bocca del suo secondo in comando e gli ordinò “Rispondi”.  
  
Squalo, gocciolante di scotch e ancora furibondo, sollevò la cornetta del telefono d'epoca che si trovava sulla scrivania; dall'altra parte una voce maschile chiese di Xanxus. Quest’ultimo, sentita la richiesta, sbuffò “Chiedigli che vuole”.  
  
Squalo venne così a sapere che l'interlocutore voleva proporre ai Varia una missione assassina che, con molta probabilità, si sarebbe dovuta effettuare al Teatro Massimo di Palermo, quindi non troppo lontano dalla loro base. Squalo, sentito questo, assunse un atteggiamento leggermente meno maldisposto verso il mondo e, ad un'ulteriore richiesta di poter parlare con Xanxus, porse al suo capo la cornetta, spiegandogli di che si trattava.  
  
“Tienimela tu.”  
  
Lo spadaccino guardò l'altro perplesso “Prego?”  
  
“Sbrigati.”  
  
Squalo, sopportando quest’ordine apparentemente assurdo solo per il fatto che era in ballo un lavoro fattibile, appoggiò la cornetta del telefono al viso di Xanxus. Il Boss, prima di iniziare a parlare, gli rivolse un ghigno, che lì per lì lo spadaccino non capì.  
Comprese il suo significato solo qualche attimo dopo, quando, mentre discuteva dei dettagli dell'incarico, Xanxus cominciò a far scorrere una mano sul suo petto coperto dalla divisa. Superbi gli indirizzò uno sguardo tra lo stupito e l'incavolato che però l'altro ignorò, continuando a parlare come se niente fosse. La tentazione di mollare la cornetta, urlargli un qualche genere di insulto e andarsene stava cominciando a diventare abbastanza forte, ma desistette, giacché voleva evitare di dargli un qualsiasi pretesto per chiudere la telefonata e mandare a quel paese un incarico attuabile.  
  
Poi c'era anche da dire che il maledetto aveva iniziato a sbottonargli la giacca e ci aveva infilato una mano dentro, sfiorandolo ora attraverso la maglietta, cosa che, dannazione, non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Va bene, se il prezzo da pagare per far sì che quella telefonata andasse avanti era quello di fare da reggi-cornetta e nel frattempo farsi toccare così poteva, a conti fatti, anche stargli bene.  
  
Squalo stava iniziando ad abituarsi a questo trattamento, perdendosi un po' nelle sensazioni che quelle dita gli davano. Questo almeno fino a quando Xanxus non notò che la sua mente stava divagando e decise di conseguenza di prendergli tra le dita un capezzolo e di dargli un pizzicotto.  
La maglietta offrì ben poca protezione e Squalo, suo malgrado, si fece scappare un gemito.  
Subito si tappò la bocca con la mano: quella dannata cornetta stava un po' troppo vicina anche alla sua, di faccia, ed era probabile che dall'altra parte avessero sentito.  
  
_'Cazzo.'_  
  
Xanxus lo guardò col suo usuale sorriso sadico, sorriso che normalmente riservava a un avversario che sapeva di avere in pugno; bene o male, questa era anche la situazione in cui si trovava ora Squalo.  
  
“Silenzio feccia, c'è gente che sta lavorando” e gli slacciò tutta la giacca, gli infilò una mano sotto la maglietta e prese a tormentarlo senza più nessun ostacolo in mezzo, parlando intanto come se nulla fosse della missione.  
“Quando sarebbe? Domani? E svegliarsi prima no, eh?”  
  
Squalo intanto stava cercando di rimanere impassibile, non muovendosi e non emettendo suono alcuno. Avrebbe voluto quantomeno poter allontanare un po' la faccia da quella dell'altro e dal telefono, ma era ancora bloccato contro la scrivania.  
Xanxus, vedendo il suo impegno a ignorare il trattamento subìto, passò all'azione anche con l'altra mano, accarezzandogli una gamba con rudezza, dalla coscia e salendo fino alla natica. Già che c'era ci diede anche una bella palpata.  
  
Squalo lo guardò fisso negli occhi e con le labbra formò la frase “sei uno stronzo”, molto lentamente, in modo che l'altro potesse cogliere _bene_ l'insulto.  
  
Questo ebbe l'unico risultato di far ridere Xanxus.  
  
“No, non ce l'ho con te, rifiuto, vai avanti a parlare.” 

Evidentemente l'uomo con cui stava al telefono doveva essere rimasto un attimo perplesso dalla risata improvvisa. Nonostante l'ordine di continuare a illustrare il lavoro, era piuttosto palese che oramai Xanxus stava prestando ben poca attenzione a quel che gli veniva detto, intento com'era ad assillare il suo secondo in comando.  
La mossa successiva fu quella di obbligarlo a sedersi sulla scrivania, allargandogli le gambe e piazzandoglisi in mezzo, avvolgendogli la schiena con un braccio e attirandolo ancora di più a sé. Lo fece sbilanciare un po' all’indietro, così che Squalo fu costretto ad aggrapparsi a lui; ora aveva il viso così vicino alla cornetta del telefono che dall’altra parte l’avrebbero sentito anche solo respirare. Questo Xanxus lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo, ed è per questo che quel che fece subito dopo fu di strusciare il bacino contro quello dell’altro, il quale, pur trattenendo un altro gemito, espirò un po’ troppo rumorosamente.  
  
Dalla cornetta si udì un “C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
  
_‘Merda.’_  
  
Con quella frase Squalo ricevette la conferma che dall’altra parte potevano sentire ogni suo minimo suono.  
  
“No, fatti gli affari tuoi e finisci di darmi i dettagli.” fu la secca risposta di Xanxus al quesito del suo interlocutore. Nel frattempo lo sguardo che stava rivolgendo a Squalo si era fatto sempre più predatore, la mano che non lo sorreggeva si stava infilando ovunque le fosse consentito dai vestiti dello spadaccino, mentre le anche ogni tanto davano una sfregatina giusto per gradire.  
  
Lo spadaccino in tutto questo si mordeva il labbro inferiore per cercare di restare in silenzio e stava odiando il suo capo con tutto se stesso, per essere un infame bastardo il cui unico scopo nella vita, accantonato per il momento quello di diventare Boss dei Vongola, sembrava essere quello di dare tormento al suo prossimo, e molto spesso quel 'prossimo' era proprio Squalo.  
  
Ora avrebbe potuto mandarlo a quel paese, a buon diritto e senza grandi rischi per l'ottenimento dell'incarico, visto che Xanxus non aveva ascoltato praticamente una singola parola di ciò che gli era stato detto al telefono.  
  
_'Idiota, idiota d'un Boss di merda.'_  
  
Ma mentre una parte di Squalo ingiuriava Xanxus, l'altra desiderava che la divisa che aveva addosso sparisse, per non essere più di impedimento alla mano che percorreva il suo corpo.  
  
Quindi, ricapitolando: il lavoro era stato già bello che cestinato in partenza, chiudere la telefonata non avrebbe certo peggiorato la situazione e si poteva tentare di farlo senza rischiare troppo una nuova bicchierata e magari ricavandoci qualcosa di… _interessante_.  
Squalo rifletté su questi tre punti per un paio di secondi scarsi, prima che Xanxus assalisse nuovamente il suo fondoschiena, infilando questa volta la mano nei pantaloni, afferrando quasi con cattiveria la pelle e il muscolo sotto le sue dita.  
Lo spadaccino non tentò minimamente di reprimere il proprio respiro che si stava facendo pesante, al diavolo, sentissero pure, e circondò i fianchi del proprio Boss con le gambe, stringendolo a sé.  
  
Xanxus non ebbe neanche il tempo per compiacersi del fatto che il suo secondo in comando avesse ceduto che questi gli assalì il collo con un morso, dei baci, un altro morso, arrivando fino al lobo dell'orecchio non occupato dal telefono e mordendo pure quello.  
  
"Dannata fe…"  
  
Squalo infilò la mano libera sotto la camicia dell'altro, stringendo, lasciando probabilmente qualche segno con le dita che sarebbe diventato livido.  
Non sarebbe stato lui a mettere giù il telefono, oh no, avrebbe obbligato l'altro a farlo.  
  
Strinse di più le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, facendo aderire i loro bacini e muovendosi contro di lui, con più forza rispetto a quanto aveva fatto prima l'altro.  
  
Xanxus emise un basso verso gutturale, seguito da un "Sei una troia" sussurrato all'orecchio del suo secondo in comando.  
  
"Co-come?!" fu l'esterrefatto commento proveniente dalla cornetta, prima che Xanxus la strappasse di mano a Squalo e la ributtasse sul telefono, chiudendo definitivamente la chiamata.  
  
Lo spadaccino ebbe modo di cantare vittoria dentro di sé per un secondo scarso, prima che l'altro gli desse una spinta e lo facesse finire sdraiato sulla scrivania.  
Xanxus si chinò poi su di lui e gli leccò una guancia ancora bagnata dallo scotch che gli era stato versato in testa prima.  
  
"Anzi, sei una troia in calore grondante alcool."  
  
Squalo gli infilò una mano tra i capelli "E tu sei un ubriacone bastardo."  
  
"Feccia, ricorda che ho ucciso per molto meno" ma vista la foga con cui gli stava slacciando i pantaloni era evidente che Xanxus, almeno per il momento, non aveva granché voglia di uccidere. Magari gli avrebbe fatto pagare l'impertinenza dopo, se se ne fosse ricordato.

~~

Quando Lussuria rivide Squalo, un'oretta più tardi, se lo trovò davanti con un grosso livido sulla guancia, probabilmente dovuto a un pugno; si diede quindi una risposta all'urlo incavolato che aveva sentito poco prima. Per tutti gli altri urli _prima ancora_ , che di incavolato avevano ben poco, non aveva certo bisogno che qualcuno gli dicesse a cosa erano dovuti.  
Notò inoltre come Superbi, nonostante le avesse appena prese, era comunque molto più tranquillo di quando aveva lasciato il soggiorno per andare a parlare col Boss.  
_'Oh be’, il decotto di malva probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato, ma sul problema al basso ventre ci avevo comunque preso.'_ commentò tra sé e sé, prima che Squalo notasse il sorriso saccente che gli si era dipinto in volto.


End file.
